


all i want for christmas is you

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts, i didn't mention house names so y'all can insert your own hcs <3, okay so killian is soft for emma wbk, that's it have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: emma is gonna spend another christmas by herself but killian has different plans.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlitdaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdaze/gifts).



Emma wouldn’t say she hated Christmas. She just hated that she was unable to have a normal one, like everyone else. Ever since she got her letter at the age of eleven, that Emma had spent every holiday at Hogwarts. And normally, she shouldn’t have a reason to complain. Christmas at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was always so rich with the all the gigantic decorations, snow outside and all the goodness the fake ceiling brought to the Dining Hall. And it was all so much better than any foster home she’s ever been in.

But even with a beautiful Christmas like the one Hogwarts offers, Emma couldn’t help but feel a little blue. Her best friend Elsa would always go home on holidays. Sure, she always brought Emma amazing gifts and the most incredible tales that Arandelle has to offer. However, Emma would throw all that away for having her best friend with her. Just this one time.

The common room was always too loud for Emma so she found herself at the bleachers. As captain of the Quidditch team, no one would find it awkward to see her there. Or bother her, no one ever bothered her.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Well, except for _him_ , of course.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see the only student to ever bother her absolutely unprovoked.

“What, _Hook_?” She grumbled.

_Killian Jones_. Or _Hook_ , as he was known within the Quidditch community.

“Ow, Swan, where’s your good form? Is that a way to treat a fellow mate?” Killian grinned, unamused by Emma’s dismissive tone.

Emma didn’t hate Killian Jones. Not at all. She just found him extremely irritating and she would rather not fraternize with a Quidditch rival. Other than that, he was…alright. He was definitely easy on the eye, with his black messy hair, his perfect cheekbones, his sharp jaw, a pair of piercing blue eyes and an accent that would charm quite literally anyone.

“I am not your _mate_ ,” Emma replied with a poor impression of his accent. He raised an amused eyebrow and crossed his arms. “And why are you here? I thought you’d be long gone by now. With Christmas and all. So, what does Killian Jones want from me?”

“I want to show you something, of course,” He replied with an easy smile.

“But it’s Christmas Eve,” Emma looked up at him.

“So? I am not going home for Christmas this year. My brother Liam is sailing and won’t be back in three months and what’s the point of spending the holidays all by yourself?” Killian replied.

“Okay, but why me? We’re not really friends are we? Where are your actual friends?”

“Do you always ask so many questions, Swan?” Killian chuckled. “My friends are all home by now. And I quite fancy you, when you’re not yelling at me. Or shoving me down my broom,”

“I did kick your ass last time, didn’t I?” Emma let herself smirk a little. She was proud of how good of a seeker she was.

“Indeed,” Killian replied. “Now, how about you stop being stubborn and come with me?”

Emma stared at him.

“Come again, why should I go anywhere with you?”

“Well, _Swan_ ,” Killian sat down and raised an eyebrow. “Why shouldn’t you? Or perhaps… Do you have anywhere else to be?”

“Well, _Hook_ ,” Emma decided to reply accordingly, though. “How do I know you’re not kidnapping me?”

“You don’t,” Killian grinned. “C’mon, love, how about you try this thing called trust, just this once,”

Killian’s perfectly annoying smirk made Emma roll her eyes but Mister Blue Eyes was right. She had nowhere to go. Or anyone waiting for her. Honestly she was going to be alone all day so what was the harm in going with Killian now? It would be a one-time thing, anyway.

“Fine,” Emma finally caved. “But it better be worth it,”

“I promise it will be,” Killian grinned again and offered Emma his hand. “Shall we?”

Emma didn’t take it but got up and nodded.

“Where to?”

If Killian seemed a little disappointed, he didn’t let it show and kept his smile perfectly in place, making room for Emma.

“After you, Swan.”

Emma hoped she wasn’t making a mistake. She didn’t need her Christmas to suck even more.

She would soon feel like she was going to regret her decision when Killian led her to the seventh floor.

“You’re not going to do something illegal, are you?” Emma asked only half joking.

“Oh, don’t even, Swan,” Killian laughed. “I know you like to bend the rules, don’t pretend to be someone else,” He looked at her as they walked. “But, no, nothing illegal, love.”

Emma wasn’t so sure but who was she to back down now? Plus, her annoying pirate looking companion was right again. She might be head-girl but she definitely had a knack for ignoring school rules. They made a turn to the left corridor and after a bit more of walking, Killian grinned.

“Brilliant, it’s here!”

Emma followed his gaze and saw nothing but a door.

“You’re happy a… door is here?”

“For such a bright witch, you’re quite skeptic, aren’t you?” Killian answered and gently touched the door in front of him. “This isn’t just a door. It’s special.” He continued as he opened the door.

Emma was about to make a snarky remark (again) when something stopped her.

“Wait… Do I smell…hot chocolate?”

Killian grinned, rather stupidly, as if the lottery money just dropped on his lap all of a sudden. Then he swiftly pulled Emma inside the room, closing the door behind them.

Emma’s jaw dropped at the sight of the big room that was filled to the brim with a the things she loved, things she was _sure_ Killian couldn’t possibly know about because she hadn’t told anyone other than Elsa. She was met with a big couch, even bigger fireplace and all the hot chocolate and onion rings she could ever ask for.

“Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Swan,” Killian announced with an obnoxious little wave of his hand.

Emma had heard a few things about it but she had never stumbled upon it.

“I didn’t think it was a real thing…” She mumbled, still taking in the coziest scenario she had ever seen.

“Ah, you’re familiar with the name?” Killian smiled.

“Yeah, but only heard it was special and such…” Emma shrugged. “Lots of things are special here, I didn’t think too much of it. Did you do this for me?”

Killian pulled her by her hand (that she took this time, why she wouldn’t know) and guided her to the huge comfy couch. They sat down next to each other and Emma realized she was sitting in front of a massive television. She took a mug from the table in front of her with a surprised expression. “Oh, the hot chocolate even has cinnamon on top, just how I like it,”

“This place _is_ special, Swan,” Killian explained softly. “It only shows up to the ones who need it and it will provide the person with everything they need in that moment. I wanted to give you a Christmas gift but I didn’t know what. Then I remembered I could give you anything you wanted by bringing you here. So, here we are,”

Emma listened to him, letting her walls down for just a moment to appreciate such a gesture. No one had ever done anything like this for her. Killian and her weren’t exactly tight. Why would he do this for her?

“I- Killian, I really appreciate it,” She allowed herself to smile at him. “But why would you do this for me?”

Killian shrugged.

“You’re always alone on Christmas and I wanted to change that.”

That seemed to satisfy Emma, for now. Killian didn’t seem like he was about to prank her or anything so she slowly let him pull her into more casual conversation as they feasted on the fried treats and kept themselves warm with the amazing mugs of hot chocolate.

Emma realized talking to Killian was so easy. She saw a side of him that she was unaware of. A side that cares for magical creatures, especially the ones living in the sea. A side that sucks with any kind of muggle technology. She won’t lie. It was fun to explain to him what a cellphone was and to hear him call it a _“talking phone”_. Or hear him call a computer a _“magic box”._

She laughed at his jokes and saw him smile and laugh in the prettiest ways. She was entranced by the amazing human he was and she felt a little guilty for not giving him a chance at showing her who he is. Who he always had been. Emma just wouldn’t know because she pushed him away and maybe she was starting to understand why. It was incredibly scary but for once, she didn’t feel like running.

“How do you know so much about the muggle world?” Killian wanted to know. They were now just sitting on the couch, across from each other.

“I was raised in the muggle world my whole life,” Emma replied before she could stop herself.

“So…You’re muggle born?” His question wasn’t judgmental, just curious.

“I…Uh, I don’t really know,” Emma answered again, not really sure why she was disclosing her life to him. It just felt easy.

He looked a little confused but didn’t question her.

“I mean… I don’t know who my parents are,” She explained. “I’ve always lived in houses meant for kids who don’t have parents. They’re called foster homes. They’re not the best places in the world, so that’s why I always stay here during the holidays. Better here than there,”

“Oh. I’m… so sorry, Swan. I didn’t mean to pry,” Killian replied, feeling a little guilty for asking.

“It’s okay,” Emma smiled. “It’s just how it is and you had no way of knowing. No one really knows all that much about me. Except for Elsa,” She then chuckles lightly and that seems to break the tension in Killian’s expression.

Killian seemed very interested in the muggle world and Emma was happy to entertain him, so their conversation went back to casual and easy and it was extended to the hours that followed, way past curfew. Emma was almost asleep on her side of the couch when something crossed her mind.

“Killian?” She whispered.

“Hm?”

“You said this room meets the needs of whoever uses it, right?”

Killian rubbed his eyes, clearly he was getting sleepy too.

“Aye, that’s right,” He sat up again to meet Emma’s eyes.

“We’re both in here, though. Why isn’t there anything here for you?”

Killian seemed lost in thought for a moment. He came back to reality as quickly as he drifted off, though.

“Because all I wanted this Christmas was to be with you, Emma,”

He delivered that bold statement with casual honesty and a nervous tone and Emma knew it was the type of thing that usually made her run as fast as her legs allowed her but she found herself stuck in her sitting position and her heart felt like it was going to burst.

“W-What?”

“My brother isn’t sailing,” Killian confessed. “I wanted to spend Christmas with you, maybe even tell you that I liked you,” He gave her a shy smile, coated with his nerves. “I like you, Emma.”

Everything felt like a blur for Emma. And she didn’t hate it. She had the best night of her life and then the devilishly handsome, pirate-looking young man was telling her that he liked her. It felt so surreal, to have someone interested in her like that. She felt like she was going to be alone for the rest of her life. And in that moment, that feeling was gone.

Killian didn’t move, but Emma did. Emma slowly and awkwardly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. Killian kissed back but let Emma take the lead in what was a soft and warm kiss, perfect for the occasion. It was new and maybe a little awkward but it was heaven. Who could ask for more?

“Maybe…Maybe I like you too, Killian,” Emma whispered as their lips parted ways and she was met with a smile so big it could compete with the sun.

“Merry Christmas, Swan.”

Emma laughed.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas, Hook.”

He laughed along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, I love Captain Swan and I miss them so much and I promised a Christmas themed fic for my best friend @sunlitdaze so even though we're still a little away from Christmas, here it is anyway <3
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe!
> 
> :) x


End file.
